


Make You Mine

by sunwashigh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s), Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Yandere Yoosung Kim, fem!reader - Freeform, i wrote this in a car haha, implied chubby reader, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: MC comes back from a business trip in HK and misses her husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this on my docs is ohhbooiii/reader ;-; this may or may not be named after a best coast song lol  
> anyways, this is really long. this is a lot.... yandere!dom!yoosung is my jam rn.  
> references r in the end notes.

You hurry home. You want to see your husband and cat so badly. A whole week without them was too long away. The cab ride is slow. The driver asks though how was your trip, noticing your acquired accent, your Hong Kong hosts rubbing off on you. You flash a bright smile, telling him it was nice. You liked getting away for a little bit, but missed your husband. He straightens in his seat at the mention of a partner. He tones down his flirtatiousness, not wanting to anger the Mister. 

He watches in his mirror as you stare out watching as the Seoul lights get further away. You wish that you could live in the city so you could be closer to work, but you don't argue with Yoosung anymore. You chose this apartment so you could start a family. The school in the area is one of the best. Plus the veterinary hospital is close by. He couldn't live too far because of his eye.

“What are you thinking about ma’am?” The driver asks. You shrug, your smile now sleepy, “About going to work tomorrow.” You wouldn't have time to relax, but tomorrow would be an easy day. That's what you hoped anyway.

When you reached your place, the driver helped you with your bags. You thank him, bowing and give him a twenty dollar tip. He stares at the money, wondering why you gave him so much but thanks you nonetheless. You were always a little careless with money, but in this moment, you feel that he needs a little more and this client gave you a lot of extra cash in case of competition. You don't like money like that.

You drop your bags on the couch hearing a small meow from the kitchen. “Lisa, is that you?” You pick up the kitten and smile. “Lisa Bonet, how are you? Have you eaten yet?” You turn on the light in the kitchen and check her food. She has eaten. You put the cat down and fill up the bowl again. “Don't worry lovely. I got you.” 

Lisa meows thankful and starts to eat while you leave, trying to find Yoosung.

He's not here.

You cross your arms and tap your foot a little impatiently. Where is he? You wanted to surprise him, a 'honey I'm home’ schtick. How could you do that when you're home before him? A light bulb clicks on when you realize what you can do.

You grab your bags, rushing to your room. You don't want to leave any trace that you're home now. You hide your bags in your closet, quickly taking your clothes off. You stop when you're in your underwear, fumbling with one or your bags. You did splurge on a few lingerie pieces, finding something in your size that complemented your body rather than conceal it with white nude colors. You grab the baby pink babydoll top with the faux fur trim at the top and matching white thong. You put it on quickly, grabbing your makeup bag. You quickly put eyeliner on, skipping mascara because of time, but choose the deep blood red lipstick gloss that you've had since forever. You like how your kisses look on his skin. You take the light pink sheer kimono and then rest on the bed, waiting. You're impressed by how quickly you got dolled up for him. 

Boredom and disappointment creep up however when he doesn't arrive right away. You idly fluff your hair in the back hearing your stomach growl. Maybe you should have ate first.

* * *

 

Yoosung stands in an aisle, looking at different cereals. He wondered why they had so many and contemplates buying a few. He chickens out, getting his and your favorites. He thinks of the judgemental look the cashier would give him and pictures himself giving a lame excuse. ‘Me and the kids all have different tastes.’ What kids… He continues down getting breakfast snacks. He chuckles to himself, knowing they were really for both of your LOLOL expeditions. He looks at the basket, mentally doing a count on how much he was spending. You're supposed to be back this week, and he wants you to come back to a home full of food so you wouldn't have to worry. 

He figures you have enough for two weeks and feels it in his wallet. Why did food have to be so expensive? People need it to live. 

* * *

He carries all the food up, whistling some song by an American band you listened to once. He never heard of them, but liked how romantic this song in particular was, relevant to how he felt about you. He gave up on whistling, his mouth getting tired and begins singing. “ _ Well things ain’t so cool right now… Well I promise they’ll get better _ .” He unlocks the door easy, feeling like a macho man. He continues singing when he enters, putting the bags on the counter. “ _ I'll find anyway somehow that’ll make you want to stay forever _ .” He notices the full bowl for Lisa and frowns. “You haven't eaten yet? Let me get settled and then I'll give you a check up.” He pets her head and heads to his room.

He turns on the light before turning them off quickly. “(Y/N)!!” He squeaks, also a little unsure if he saw you correctly. 

“Yoosung, I've been waiting for you!” Truthfully, you got on your phone and messed around with your games. You didn't go near the RFA chatroom, lest Yoosung sees. You stopped when you heard him singing. 

“How long?” He flips on the lights, going back to the kitchen. He had to put the food away. You lie back, frustrated. Did he not see what you were wearing? 

You get up and stand in the door frame. “For a few hours. Where were you?” 

He still doesn't look up, putting food away. “Grocery shopping. I realized that you probably didn't want to come home to an empty fridge and I was hungry…” You rest against the door frame, opening your kimono some more so he could see the lingerie set. You send him bedroom eyes, which he ignores. “Oh. (Y/N). Did you feed Lisa? I could have swore she had eaten all her food when I left.” 

“Mhmm,” you nod, slipping a strap from your babydoll top off. He looks up and freezes. “(Y-Y-Y/N)! What are you wearing??” 

You wink at him before saying in your best seductive tone, “Why don't you come over and see?” You don't have to ask twice, him beelining it to you, picking you up. 

He rests you gently on the bed, kissing your bright red lips. He doesn't care that his mouth is now a bloody looking mess. Yoosung only wants you. His hand travels to your crotch, rubbing against the fancy lace fabric. 

He pulls away. “(Y/N), how much was this?” 

You take his face in your hands. His glasses are askew on his face, pupils dilated with passion and lips smeared with bright red. You giggle, “Why?” 

“I don't want to ruin them.” Yoosung moves down between your legs, seeing how pretty it looked. His face turns even redder, looking at an obvious wet spot. It still surprises him when he sees how aroused you get by him. 

“Then take them off,” you state, though it comes off as more of a command that Yoosung follows quickly. 

He comes up to your lips, slipping his tongue inside your mouth. You moan, feeling his hands at your hips. His tongue gets dominance, rolling around yours. He pulls away, starting a trail of kisses to your collarbone. He sucks on the skin, sinking his teeth down. You yelp out, him being dominant still new to you. You both are switches with you being the dominant most of the time. He starts humping your leg, dealing with his growing hard on. He continues, pushing your top off. He marvels at your body, thinking of you as a work of art. He likes how your breasts aren't perky, how gravity affects them, your breasts moving to the side. He leans down taking one in his mouth. You gasp, his mouth so warm. You hold onto his head, whimpering his name. Your legs squeeze together, trying to get some relief. He flicks at your nipple before biting down on the sensitive bud. His hand goes to the other one, kneading it and pinching your nipple and massaging it. You closes your eyes, as he switched giving the same treatment. Once he's done, he licks your belly button coming down to your warm core. 

“Yoosung… I really do love you.” You laugh, tugging at his soft hair. He pushes your underwear to the side and laughs too. “I love you too.”

He presses his tongue flat against your lips, going up to your clit. He tongues your lips open before sucking on them. His hands wrap around your hips and waist, holding you down. You moan out; he's come a long way from their first time. He spreads your lips open before inserting his tongue. You clench your fist, knotting his hair. You don't try to control the speed, letting Yoosung do his thing. He comes back to your clit, licking it harder as his finger takes the place of his thrusting tongue. 

He glances up at you watching as you play with yourself. He loves when you do that, but in the moment, he wants only his hands to be the ones on your body, not even your own. He groans, coming up to your face. “Don't touch yourself.” With the hand not fingering you, he grabs your wrists and bring it over your head. 

You buck your hips at his fingers, whining, “But baby…” 

He silences your whines with a kiss and adds two fingers. “I want you to be only mine. I want to be the only one to pleasure you.” He whispers, going to your earlobe. His tongue rolls around the skin, nibbling gently. “Is that okay?” He asks against the wet skin to which you fervently nod. 

He stays at your ear, picking up his pace. You moan his name, your knees kicking up, thighs wrapping around his wrist. He readjusts, pressing his palm against your clit before going harder. You barely make noises, the moans straining in your throat, his hand smashing against your swollen button. 

“I'm so close…”

He removes his fingers, his hand tired. “Will you..?” He doesn't have to finish his sentence watching as you sit up, undoing his pants and pulling his shirt up. Once he's undressed, you switch places. He’s already hard, springing up. 

“Are you sure?” You don't want him to come already but the look in his amethyst eyes let you know that he has something planned.

“Put on more lipstick please.” You sigh, getting up. Your lipstick is a mess on his face, smeared from his cheeks to the bottom of his chin. You didn't know he had a lipstick kink until now.

You come back to the bed, a fresh layer of lipstick on. He smiles, taking his glasses off. “Thank you baby.” You get on all fours, noting that he had been playing with himself while waiting. Your lips press against him before your tongue slips out going down his length. He gasps, resting his head back against the pillows. You come back up, opening your mouth to take him. You close your eyes, he was still a little hard for you to take, being thick. His hand goes to your hair, giving your a rhythm he enjoyed. “(Y/N)…” he whimpers your name before tightening his grip. When he lets you come up, you kisses his tip, noticing how red his penis became. The lipstick. 

“Will you use your boobs?” He's forward with his question, but you laugh. “My ‘boobs?’” He nods, his grip going to your neck.

You sit up as he moves between your breasts. “I… I saw it in this one video. Ah~ Don’t judge me, please.” You smirk up at him, moving your tits around him. He rests his head back again, moaning your name. You don’t really know what you are doing, moving your breasts up and down. When his tip peaks in your cleavage, you kiss it gently, other times sticking your tongue out and giving a quick lick. He whines, kicking his legs around your sides. “(Y/N), I want to come on your chest, is that okay?” You flick your eyes up, his chest getting pinker, almost as red as your smeared lipstick. You see the pigment of your lipstick on your own skin, rubbing off from your time with him. He bucks his hips against you, letting out a high pitched moan. It’s sudden, but your skin is now glossed with his seed, warm and sticky. You jerk your head back, careful not to get it on your face. He holds his hips above the bed, his grip on your neck and the sheets tight. He lets go, resting his hips down. 

“Ah, (Y/N)... I wasn’t expecting to come so soon… It’s been a while.” 

_ A week _ , you think as he reaches over for a towel. You’re not ready to be done, remembering how he stopped before you came. That wasn’t very nice of him then, and it isn’t nice of him now. 

You don’t hide your pout as he wipes your chest off. His lavender eyes meet yours, seeing your frown. His hand goes to your chin, making you stare at him. “Are you pouting, baby?” You nod, protruding out your bottom lip. “I didn’t come.” 

He drops the towel on the bed before going to your hair. “I know that.” His hand gets a handful of your hair, keeping you still while the hand holding your chin rushes between your thighs. “Do you want to come in my hand?” Your thighs squeeze together, taken back by his roughness. “(Y/N), did you hear my question?” His eyes intently watch your face, waiting for your answer as he inserts two fingers into your slick core. You’re grateful he took your panties off earlier, because they would be ruined by now. 

“Did you watch this in a video too?” You cheekily ask, choking back a yelp as he brushed your spot. 

“M-Maybe. But that’s not important… I won’t let you come if you don’t answer, (Y/N). I really mean it.” There’s an edge in Yoosung’s voice. You know he’s telling the truth, but don’t want to give in just yet. 

He slows his thrusting, keeping his eyes steady on you. You do like his fingers, that’s also the truth. They’re long, delicate (feminine is what Seven and Zen call them), and precise. “There?” He asks, curling only one digit. Your mouth opens and you whimper. “Yes?” You nod, his pace resuming. “Ah, so you can give answers…” 

He brings your face closer to his. Expecting a kiss, you close your eyes, waiting on his red lips to meet yours and him to finally give you want you want. But he twists so his mouth stays at your earlobe again, the tortured skin. “You’re getting so wet for me, my angel. Only get this turned on for me, and only me. Don’t even think of other people when you’re like this.” He inserts another finger, stretching you. Your hands go to his bare thighs, pressing into the skin. 

“Do you want to come in my hand, (Y/N)?” You arch your back in response, the pace too much. You want to come, now. 

You’re a mess in his hands, whimpering and moaning out. It doesn’t come out clear however, but he knows that you didn’t give him an answer like you did before. He waits until you’re done, falling forward on his chest. He removes himself, staring at his now glossy palm and fingers. 

“Bad, bad girl. You didn’t follow my rules,” he whines, grabbing his towel and wiping his hand. You don’t really care, getting what you wanted as you rest against his shoulder. You’re so tired now, not thinking you can do more. Yoosung pets your head for a few moments, a recovery period you assume. 

His fingers thread in your strands of hair again, pulling you up. “Yoosung,” you begin to whine, but he hushes you with a harsh kiss. “You didn’t follow the rules, (Y/N). So I have to.” He sits up, pulling you back. Once you’re both up, he grabs your lipstick. You wait for him to attempt to put it on your messy mouth, but instead starts writing on your chest. “You’re going to be so taken by me, (Y/N)... You’ll want nothing but me.” 

He kisses your collarbone, messily writing his name. He doesn’t push too hard, not wanting to ruin the makeup from further use. He closes and tosses it to the side. “Lie on your back.” You do as he says, wondering what he’ll do as punishment. If you two ever went that route before, you spank him, with him crying out and whimpering like a puppy. But it’s his turn. 

He kisses your belly, glancing up at you. “But in all seriousness, (Y/N)... Let’s start a family.” 

Your face softens, “Are you sure?” 

He nods, sitting up. His voice is full of love, but his expression tells you it’s still part of his punishment. “That way everyone will know you’re mine.” 

He leans down, massaging your breasts. You close your eyes, his lips finally meeting yours. You try not to lean into it, never wanting to kiss someone so much. His tongue slips inside, rolling with yours. He ends the kiss with a soft smack, sitting up again, this time positioning himself at your wanton entrance. He reaches over, grabbing the bottle of lube. Yoosung opens it, watching you with those dark eyes. Your own eyes can’t look anywhere but his, the fatigue and hunger from travelling gone. He rubs his length, biting his lip as he gets harder by his own hand. 

Remembering your driver (and wanting to get the full Dominant Yoosung experience), you smile, “Oh, my driver thought I was so pretty and even helped me with my bags.” 

He freezes mid stroke and glares at you, “W-w-what? Another man? Did he touch you? Was he here?” 

You continue to smile. “I don’t remember.” 

He tosses the bottle to the side, hard enough. “(Y/N)… That wasn’t very nice at all.” He sounds like he’s going to cry and you regret telling him until he stretches your arms over your head again. “ Now I really won’t be nice, angel, okay? I have to really make you mine now.”

He slowly thrusts inside, letting out a small gasp. His hands move to under your thighs, pushing your knees against your chest. He settles when he’s in all the way, looking down at your face. He brushes your hair off your cheek before inserting his thumb in your mouth. You suck on it as he begins a slow pace, getting you both used to this position. His hand leaves your lips, going down to your neck, holding you down and keeping your gaze only on him. He quickens his pace, watching as your face scrunches up with his girth filling you right up. You look away, him hitting your spot repeatedly. Your toes curl up, wanting him to continue and stop at the same time. His hand goes up to your chin making you stare at him again. 

“Don’t look away from me. Only look at me.” 

You moan in response, feeling him push down on your legs, the pressure on your chest. He leans down, kissing your red lips. He rolls his hips, matching the dance your tongue engage. He tugs on your bottom lip when he pulls away, now pounding himself against you. You wonder how thin are your walls and if your neighbors are annoyed by the sound of skin on skin, your cries and Yoosung’s demands. He still holds your face to keep you looking at him. It’s getting too much you think, wanting to come again. Would he be annoyed or pleased? 

“Beg for it,” is his only demand. 

He positions your legs against his shoulders when he comes back for a kiss, hitting a different sensitive area you didn’t know you had. He rocks your hips, with slow steady movements. He’s making sure that he hits it, just enough to get you to moan and twitch your feet. You move to rest on your elbows, knees still to your chest when he comes up. 

“Ah~ (Y/N). You’re so close. I know you are… You’re clenching around me. So cute.” A devilish smile draws on his face and you’re not sure if it’s devilish because he won’t let you come now or because of your lipstick on him. 

“Just beg for me to let you come, (Y/N)...” 

You’re getting too stubborn, thinking of other things to make you not come like Elizabeth 3rd, LOLOL, Seven and his jokes, but he comes down, rolling his hips only once before resuming his fast pace, you were crying his name. “My husband!! Please! Let me come!!!” Your voice strains in your throat as you hold onto whatever you could to not come. He bites your neck, sucking the sensitive skin. 

“You may,” he whispers, feeling you immediately tighten around him. 

Your arms wrap around his head and neck, crying out his name as you let your second orgasm overtake you. Yoosung slows when you’re finished, letting you catch your breath again. “Good girl, (Y/N). But I’m not done yet.” 

Your eyes narrow, so tired. “Baby, I have to work in the morning.” 

His answer is swift, “Call in.”

You laugh as he pulls out. “Get on all fours.” 

The bed creaks as you go into the desired position. “Will you tell everyone who you love?” You’re confused on what he means by that until you remember your neighbors. He enters you from behind, spanking you once when you don’t answer. “(Y/N)... Who do you love?” 

You rest on the pillow in front of you, so tired from him, but loving this position too. “I love you!” 

“What’s my name?” You cry Yoosung and he gives you a congratulatory spank before groaning out himself. “My love! You’re too good for me. I’m going to come already!” He tries to drag it out, slowing down with hard rams that make you cry out and curl up all together underneath him. His grip on your hips keep you from going too far from him however. 

He moans how much he loves you when he comes. He holds himself inside until he finishes with a small oof as he rests on your back. You both stay in your positions, exhausted from this activity. 

“Yoosung,” you say, feeling his lips kiss your shoulder. 

“Hmm?” 

“I missed you so much when I was away.” 

He sniffles, “I missed you so much too! I didn’t know what to do with myself for a whole entire week!” He lies beside you, reaching for his glasses. You feel the cool air hit your ass and feel a warmth coming from between your thighs. You roll to your back, minimizing the feeling from between. He pushes his glasses up, sighing. “Oh, (Y/N). Don’t ever go that long and that far ever again.” 

“Yoosung…” 

He starts his list on why you can’t go: who will play LOLOL with him when his guild isn’t up? Who will wash the dishes when he does the laundry? Who will kill the spider in the bathroom? Him??? He shakes his head before giving you kiss on the forehead. “I’m going to put the rest of the groceries up and then I’m gonna clean up,” Yoosung chuckles, rubbing your arm. “You should clean up first though. And then tell me all about your trip! I’ve never been to Hong Kong before.”

You smile watching as he goes to the kitchen. You plan to tell him everything, especially the food, as you drag yourself to the bathroom.

Your body is a mess, bruises and lipsticked kisses and words pepper your skin. You read his name, smeared now, and giggle. “I really am yours, Yoosung,” you whisper to yourself, checking out the marks from his kisses. “I really am…”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading~~~ check out my mystic messenger blog if u will: [tsunderejumin](http://tsunderejumin.tumblr.com/)  
> oh, references lol:  
> \- [babydoll top](https://img1.etsystatic.com/127/3/5710193/il_570xN.1084150853_k1ml.jpg) | [kimono](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0991/7662/products/Dots_SodaShop_Shot_11_0102_1024x1024.jpg?v=1464881183)  
> \- the song he's singing is [someday by the growlers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1Czds8rHdU)


End file.
